The goals of this study are to determine the antitumor activity of topotecan administered as a 72-hour intravenous infusion every 3 weeks of pediatric patients with refractory or recurrent neuroblastoma, or sarcomas of soft tissue or bone, and to further assess the toxicity of topotecan in a large group of patients treated at the maximum tolerable dose (MTD).